


MysticMen

by NightWatcher234



Series: Harvey Multiverse [2]
Category: Casper (1995), Casper Meets Wendy, Casper: A Spirited Beginning, Harvey Comics, Hot Stuff the Little Devil (Comics), Richie Rich (1994), Richie Rich's Christmas Wish
Genre: Action/Adventure, Demons, Fights, Gen, Ghosts, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Monsters, Other, Supernatural Elements, Wealth, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWatcher234/pseuds/NightWatcher234
Summary: When a machine that was supposed to interact with non-human, have accidentally released the evil warlock Desmond Spellman from the Mystic Abyss, Desmond decided to use the machine to his advantage and kidnapped its creator, Professor Keenbean, in the process. Witnessing this, a young Wizard named Matthew has recruited a team of supernatural creatures: Casper the Friendly Ghost, Wendy the Good Little Witch, and Hot Stuff the Little Devil to save the professor, and stop Desmond by any means necessary.





	1. Prologue

"I sense a power source that can transcend through time and space." Someone said as he is floating in the size of gravity. "It can be the absolute key I need. It is somewhere in... Chicago."

Somewhere in Chicago, a group of five executives from Rich industries was walking their way inside the mansion. As they were inside, Richard Rich, Sr, walked his way downstairs to meet with them.

"I want to see this experiment that scientist of yours has." The leading executive demanded as he and Richard walked side by side.

"For some strange reason, he believes this machine can contact with beings that are non-human," Richard explained.

"Do you think, he has gone insane?' one of the others asked.

"I certainly hope not." Richard feeling a bit concerned.

"Perhaps not, I have heard rumors about supernatural creature roaming around the country. Like ghosts, witches, demons, etc." Another had stated.

"Well if they are, we need to be sure that the machine he has built is safe." The head executive hoping that it is not a threat.

"How is the experiment going?" another one asked.

"He almost finished with it."

Professor Keenbean and a few other scientists were finishing up of what it looks to be huge, and round, as Keenbean was typing up on the computer, to see how well it energized.

"Keenbean," Keenbean turned after hearing his named shout only to see Richard and the executives walking down the stairs.

"You are just in time." Keenbean walked right up to them. "We are just about done here." He, Richard and the executives were walking there way towards the machine. "Right now, it's charging up to full speed ahead."

"Are you sure this is safe?" the head executive asked in bewilderment.

"Of course it is. This is a hologram, for it is here to interact with mystical beings in this world." Keenbean explained.

"Why are you so obsessed with interacting with mystical creatures?" one of the other executives asked.

"After the sheer number of rumors I heard, I want to be certain that it is true, and I want to be certain that it true, and if it is, I can question their methods, and reasoning for why they are here, and maybe I can help, him," Keenbean explained.

"If that is the case, then you have gone insane," an executive shouted. "Even if there are supernatural beings out there, there is not the way you can try to reason with them."

"And besides, is there some sort of paranormal therapist who does that very thing?" another one stated.

"Maybe I can do better," Keenbean stated.

The machine has boosted up to 100%. "Excellent!" Keenbean said in excitement. He faced Richard and the executives. "Behold the secret, of what is the unknown to society." He turned to one of his associates and gave a nod telling him to turn it on.

The associate nodded in agreement, and activated it, by twisting a button. After activating it, electricity strikes which caused everyone in the room to jump.

Keenbean turned to his keyboard and walked towards it. "Alright, let's see how good you really are." He typed into his keyboard. All of a sudden, ghost, goblins and wizards is appearing on screen, they all happen to be confused on what's going on. This surprises Richard and the other executives as they are experiencing, life from other sources.

"It's okay," Keenbean trying to calm them all down. "I come to you in peace, for I am intrigued to meet you face to face."

Creatures of other areas are watching through holograms of wondering who is this man is trying to interact, with them.

"I am just here to know of your existence, as we are told that mysterious non-human entities are roaming around, and I am honored to be one to meet with you, and I want to help you by a question your existence, and why…."

He stopped as he noticed the every turns into a huge vortex that cuts away from his interaction, as the vortex becomes orange.

"What's going on?" Keenbean demanded.

"I don't know, something must've jammed the signal." The associate said.

"Well turned it off!" Keenbean shouted.

"I can't! It is unstable!" the associate shouted back.

"Destroy it now," Richard demanded.

"No, it must be stabilized," Keenbean replied.

"It can't!" the associated shouted.

The vortex began to override the machine, as something immediately struck out. It was a man in a dark trench coat, with a scoff, and tie. The man was surprised by his surroundings.

"Could, this be?" he gazed at his hands. "Am I no longer in that abyss?" He gazed at all the scientist, who were stepping back as well as Richard and the executives. "Who summoned me out?" he demanded.

Keenbean gazed at the others who all shook their head telling him not to do this. He took some time to hesitate and decided to step up to him. "I did."

The mysterious being gave a huge grin to the scientist, who had unintentionally released him. "Well, I am honored. You have done what it looks to be impossible. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Desmond Spellman. I am what is known to be a warlock."

"What is it that you want?" Richard demanded.

"Well, since I am out, I wanted to seek my vengeance on the ones who put me there in the first place, but now meeting the man who had sucked me out, I have something better in mind."

"My machine wasn't used for the purpose, of transcending; it was used to contact others like yourself," Keenbean stated.

"How did that work out?" Desmond faced him.

"It worked out fine until you somehow struck out of it," Keenbean replied

"Perhaps you weren't aware of its side affects, for when I was in that abyss. I sense what it's the powers can do, for I had the feeling it will release me, and it did. For this reason alone, I tend to take it for further researches…" he turned to Keenbean. "…and you will the key to activate it."

"Over my dead body." Richard stepped up to him.

Desmond smirked. "As you wished," he blasted at Richard as Keenbean, the scientist and executives were shocked.

Richard was down unconscious. He even blasted the executives, as an example to show how serious he is about his offer.

He turned and faced Keenbean again. "So what do you say?"

Keenbean walked in defeat. "I accepted."

"Excellent!" Desmond said with glee. "But it isn't just you and the machine, I wanted." He turned to the other scientists, as they all jumped. "I want them as well."

"No!" Keenbean shouted as he stepped in front of them. "Just take me, leave them out of it."

Desmond shrugged. "Alright." He lifted his hands, and holds an electric energy, and was aiming it on the scientists as they all stepped back in fear. "It's your choice."

"Alright, they can come too." Keenbean feeling more defeated.

"I'm finally glad you are started to listen to reason." Desmond taunted.

Desmond led the scientists out of the Rich mansion as Desmond uses his magic to carry the machine out. Desmond blasted his way out the door, a couple of guards noticed, and they aim fire at Desmond, as Desmond in one hand uses defect the bullets, and crush each of their pistols.

They went across the street, as Desmond saw a huge truck coming towards them, and broke the ground in order to stop them. With his magic, he threw the driver out of the seat as the driver screamed, as the inventors jumped.

He went into the trailer and had it opened to what looked to a couple of refrigerators, and yanked them all out, he placed the machine inside, as well as having the scientists including Keenbean inside.

He closed the trailer, and went up front, and took the driver's seat. The police drove by, as Desmond rolled his eyes, to see more interference coming his way. So he had one of the vehicles turned sideways to crashed into the Rich's front lawn, and has another swaying to the other side, and crashed into a parking lot.

Another police drove towards him, as he had it lift up, and have it crash towards another car.

Using more of his magic, he used his powers to let the truck take flight, which causes the scientist to jumped not realizing they are on the air. The truck then zoomed into a far distance.

Moments later, the Rich limousine came by, and Richard's wife Regina, and their only son Richard "Richie" Rich, Jr have just witnessed the chaos that has erupted. As ambulances, fire trucks, and more police cars came to guard the area. Richie ran out of the car along with Regina, and their loyal butler, Herbert Cadbury, and noticed that someone had crashed into their house.

"What's going on?" Richie yelled out. "Where's Dad? Where's Dollar?" His dog, Dollar ran up, and jump to him. Richie grabbed hold, and hug him. "You scared me, boy." He gave him a kiss. "Where's Dad?" Dollar replied by following his scent, and ran towards the ambulance, as they see the ambulance taking Richard's body inside.

"Dad!" Richie shouted in unbelievable shock, as he ran up to him.

"Richard!" Regina shouted having the same reaction and followed her son.

"Oh dear!" Cadbury gave out his reaction.

Richie ran up to his fallen father. "Dad, wake up. It's me, Richie."

"Sorry, son won't wake." One of the medics stated.

"What happened?" Regina demanded.

"They say he was attacked by a something or someone that is non-human." The medic replied.

He went inside and closed the ambulance door as they drove off, leaving Richie and Regina holding on to each other hoping the best for Richard.

Somewhere in a far distance, a young wizard was standing on top of a building as he witnessed the whole thing right in front of him, by using a telescope.

He created a hologram, as it appeared to another wizard.

"Matthew," the wizard in the hologram was shock and confused.

"It is what we all have feared. Desmond Spellman has returned." Matthew told his fellow wizard.

"How is that possible?"

"What I can gather is that a scientist from the Rich mansion had invented a machine, that somehow transcend, other mystic beings from other areas to where they are, I guess that also includes sucking those out of the Mystic Abyss. Right now he has the machine along with inventor, and others who associate with him." Matthew explained.

"Why didn't you do anything to stop him?"

"You know we are no match for him."

"Oh right, so what do you suppose we do?"

Matthew paused at that response, as he plans to do the unthinkable.


	2. Recruiting a Team

At a hospital, Richard was lying down in a bed covered up with some bandages. Richie and Regina were watching through the glass at the door. A doctor came up to approached them. "He is sedated right down. It will take some time for him to be back in shape." Richie and Regina nodded in sorrow. "Don't worry, he'll be just fine, just stay positive."

"I knew building that machine was a dangerous idea," Regina said in rage as she and Richie walked out of the hospital. "Then again this isn't the first time Keenbean has messed up, remember what happen to that poor little duckling?"

"That was an accident," Richie stated.

"True, but this is just pure madness, and I can't believe your father went through with it, and now look what it cost him, he's in that bed right now fighting for his life, and Keenbean is taken by whatever the hell that machine spit out."

"I agree," Richie replied in sorrow.

Cadbury standing right beside the limousine opened the door for Richie and Regina, to get inside.

Moments later, Richie was at home, in his kitchen pouring seeds inside a huge bowl. He walked upstairs and went into his room. He walked towards the corner and placed the bowl inside a cage that contained a giant duck, sleeping.

He smiled as he shook his head, having to deal with a pet duck since no one else would take him in. As he turned around, he noticed a drawing on the floor.

He walked towards it, and pick it up. It was the drawing of the machine that Keenbean, can't bear to see it, after what had just happened, as crumbled it in rage, and angrily threw it.

Out of nowhere, a wizard in blue cloth appeared right in front of him, which caused him to jump, and Dollar to run back into his doghouse and hide. This has also awaken the duck.

"Don't be alarmed," the wizard didn't want to make a scene.

"You're him! You're that thing that attacked my father, and taken our professor!" Richie assuming he is Desmond.

"I know it seemed strange, but I am not who you think I am." The wizard tried to calm Richie down.

The duck in his cage went into a stage of fright.

"Go back to sleep, Huey! This is all a dream," Richie trying not to frighten the duck.

The wizard glanced into that duck who happened to be named Huey, who was still awake. "You have a giant duck?"

"What, you intend on taken him too?" Richie continued to believe that it is Desmond. "You're going have to go through me."

"Listen…" the wizard began to approached him which caused Dollar to come out, and bark at him believing he was going to attack his master.

"Will you tell your dog to stop?" The wizard demanded.

Richie picked him up. "He doesn't look too kindly to intruders. Don't you boy?"

"Enough!" the wizard placed his foot down in a rage which an electric stop as, Richie paused, and Dollar to jump out of Richie and coward back inside his house. "Look I may seem like a threat to you, but here out."

"Alright, if you are not the one who my house, then who are you?" Richie demanded.

"I am Macus. In service of a wizard name Matthew." The wizard answered. "The being who attacked you is a warlock named Desmond Spellman." He gave Richie a picture of him. "Desmond was considered to be the greatest witch who ever lived until a young little witch girl took his place. After a failed attempt in destroying her, he got himself trapped into the Mystic Abyss, in which attempt to use on her until she was rescued by four paranormal beings, and those beings are what trapped him inside the Abyss." Macus explained to him who Desmond was. "Now that he is out of the Abyss, there is no telling what he can do."

"Why do you come here to tell me this?" Richie questioned.

"Because I want to help you, but will have to help us," Macus told him.

"What do you want me to do?"

"How good are you in computers?"

"Fine, I guess. Why?"

"Because we need you to trace the energy source of the machine that inventor of yours created, and if we can locate it we may be able to stop Desmond and save your professor." Richie seemed puzzled in what Macus tell him to do. "Look, I know this seems too much for you, but we really do want to help you."

Richie scratched his head. "I don't know about this."

"Here," Macus lifted out something in his pocket and gave it to him. It was about the size of a brick.

"What is this?" Richie looked into it.

"If you ever agree to help, contact us through this, and it will create a hologram," Macus explained.

"Master Richie," They all heard Cadbury's voiced.

"I got to go." Macus vanished.

Cadbury opened to find Richie alone. "Is everything alright sir, I thought a here a disturbance."

Richie gazed at him and looked back at the device that was giving to him.

"You're dealing with a force, you can't possibly hope to stop." The head of the Mystic Wizards explained to Matthew through a hologram, as Matthew was at his home.

"This is why we need this team in order to stop this," Matthew explained.

"You expect me to believe that this special team, you kept bragging about in the past month is capable of stopping these witches, than us?"

"Not all witches, just Desmond."

"But isn't there a witch more powerful, than he is?"

"You mean, Wendy? To my knowledge, she isn't someone that likes to be viewed as a threat, but rumor says that she had recently disappeared to who knows where, and for this reason alone we can't depend on her."

"Which is why we can't rely on any other source than our own group, this team you speak of cannot hold on its own. I'm sorry, but I won't accept it."

Moments later, Matthew got out of his room and walked through a hallway where he is surrounded by other wizards like him.

"What happens? The Master said no to your fantasy team." One of the wizards taunted Matthew as Matthew rolled his eyes, not wanting to be taken in by the insult.

With his magic, he created a small hologram to that appeared to be the same wizard he contacted right after the incident. "Yes, Matthew?"

"I need you in Detroit," Matthew demanded.

"What did the Master say?" the wizard asked.

"Don't worry about it Nathan, just go to Detroit, and find that demon." He gave out his order.

"I take it didn't go well."

Matthew sighed. "Just do it."

"Alright, but where will you be?"

"I'll be heading to Maine."

Somewhere in the evening down in Friendship, Maine, the young ghost known as Casper McFadden sat down on the lighthouse alone, and watched the ocean with a sore look on his face, as he began to have pass traumatic experiences, from the time he got pneumonia and the time he gave up his chance to become alive to give it to Dr. James Harvey.

Up to this day, it still continued to haunt him to know that he had a second chance in life, but he knew what he did was the right, for the sake of a father and daughter.

"Hey!" someone shouted. Casper gazed down and finds his best friend: Kathleen "Kat" Harvey, Dr. Harvey's daughter, standing there looking up. "Can, you squeeze in one more?" Casper gave out a smile.

Moments later, Kat sat right beside him and watched the view along with him. "You know Casper, this is the fourth time this week you decided not to have me tag along with you," Kat realizing how Casper seemed very distant from her.

"Sorry, I guess I wanted as much time for myself as possible," Casper replied.

Kat took a moment before turning to him. "Listen, if it has anything to do with..."

"Forget about it," Casper stopped her from saying what she has to say without even turning to face her.

Kat immediately turned away and gazed at the view. "Just don't let your emotions take control of you. Things will turn up, you'll see."

Casper sighed and shook his head. "What could possibly change?"

Later, they flew back home in Whipstaff Manor, with Casper holding on to Kat's hands. They made it to the balcony of their bedroom. Casper faded through, and open the door for her to get in. As she got in, they both noticed Dr. Harvey standing right inside almost as if he was waiting for them.

They looked concerned as if something has gone wrong, for it didn't seem to make sense for Dr. Harvey unless something is important. "Is everything okay, Dad?" Kat asked.

"There is a visitor here to see you, Casper." Dr. Harvey announced as the Ghostly Trio fade inside freezing, with ice sticking out of them, as they try to hold on to each other

Stretch shook his head, "Don't," trying to warn his nephew.

Casper and Kat gazed at each other confused.

Casper faded through the door of the Library room, to find Matthew looking through the sections of books. "Are you here to freeze me as well?" Casper was a little worried by this stranger.

"Oh, sorry about that." Matthew turned over to him. "They were trying to scare me, so I retaliated with my powers against them."

Casper nodded amusingly. "Impressive. Can you teach me some of that?" he asked sarcastically.

Matthew chuckled. "Maybe some other time, but I will right now I want to meet with you face to face." he approached him. "You must Casper McFadden, it's an honor to meet you." He shook the Friendly Ghost's hand.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Matthew, and as you can tell, I am a wizard."

"Yep, I can definitely see that."

"Do you mind if we can take a seat, and talk things out for a moment?" Matthew asked.

"Sure." Casper politely agreed.

As they sat down on the table, Matthew presents Casper a Newspaper that showed a picture of the incident in Chicago at the Rich mansion. "Have you received the News in what happen?" he tossed the Newspaper for Casper to see more vividly.

Casper gazed into it. "Is this about what happened in Chicago with the Rich's? Yeah, I already know about that." Casper stated as he handed the Newspaper back to Matthew.

"Well, you don't know the specific details. Apparently, the scientist who is an associate with the Rich's has invented a machine that somehow manages to transcend other beings you of him through the destination that they were in."

"Why would they want to build a machine that can do this?" Casper doesn't understand the situation.

"I don't think that was the original intention, but for some reason, it has released the warlock known as Desmond Spellman." This, of course, shocked Casper beyond belief after finding out an old enemy has returned. "I suppose you've heard of him," Matthew taken in by that reaction.

"Heard of him? I thought he vanished forever from that Abyss." Casper continued to be shock from what Matthew had said. "So you're saying that this machine, has the power to transfer beings who vanished back into existence?"

"Which is why I need you," Matthew stated.

"Me?" Casper looking at Matthew like he is insane. "What can I do? I wasn't even a match for him. I aam just a ghost you know."

"A much different ghost compared to others," Matthew giving it as a compliment.

"Why couldn't you send my old friend Wendy to deal with it?"

"I could, and I would," Matthew turned away as he walked towards the selves. "…but it turned out that she had disappeared after the incident." Casper gave a puzzled looked believing that she would never do such a thing. "Where is she? I don't know," Matthew was gazing at the books. "…but wherever she is I hope she will turn up." He turned to Casper, and walked up towards him "…but we can't focus on that right now! We need to focus on the mission at hand. It's a matter of life and death."

Casper paused by the response before he nodded. "What's the plan?"

In Detroit, the little devil, known as Hot Stuff stood on top of a building, as he anticipated something to happen. He crouched like a gargoyle, waiting for his prey.

He heard strange growling from a distance.

"Time to punch in." the Little Devil yelled out, as he vanished.

A man in a suit and tie was running for his life with his briefcase in his hand, as three gold demonic beasts were crawling after him. As the man continued to run for dear life, two more came right in front of him. Seeing nowhere else to go, he decided to cross the street.

As he crossed, one demonic beast came right up front of him, due to its speed, as it toppled him onto the ground, and began attacking him. The others came and joined. "Get off of me," the man cried, as he held onto his suitcase.

The monsters continued to attack him, as he tried to shake them off him.

Out of nowhere, a flaming red trident flew right towards them, as it aimed one of them through the chest, as it burned it alive.

They all glanced at the crisped body of the creature and turned as they witness someone coming towards them.

"All right, boys it's time to meet the last thing you see before you rot in the hellhole you crawled out of." Hot Stuff appeared as he approached him. The beasts hissed as they crawled after him. "Typical."

Hot Stuff's trident appeared right in his hand and used it to attack them as it was covered in flames.

The victim of the monsters watched as he slides away, not wanting to be apart of it.

Hot Stuff continued to attack them, as they attempt to fight back. One grabbed onto his trident with its teeth, to which Hot Stuff flamed it up causing the demon to fall back as it began to burn in ashes. "Sorry didn't want any teeth marks, on my buddy here," Hot Stuff praising his trident. The other two appeared right behind him, as the Little Devil turned, and sliced through their stomach, as flames appeared, to which they are burned alive. "How to end this in a phrase?" the arrogant demon child hold's his chin thinking something to say after defeating the monster. He shrugged, "I got nothing. Alright, sir. You're..." he turned to find the man running away. "No, problem!" Hot Stuff acting like the man is praising him. "Glad I can help," He chuckled. "Excellent! Another life you save, the life you save runs away as usual."

Hot Stuff flew back home to his cave. He entered inside, and grabbed a bottle of hot sauce, and started drinking it, like a person drinking a bottle of beer. He walked passed the room where his aunt was sleeping in. He entered his room and jumped as his drop the bottle causing the glass to break on the floor, as he saw Nathan standing right before him.

"Who the hell are you?" Hot Stuff demanded.

"I am, Nathan, a wizard from the Mystic Wizards, and an associate of a friend of my name Matthew." The wizard explained.

"Alright, so why are you here?" Hot Stuff demanded to know, as he crossed his arms.

"You heard about the incident, in Chicago?" Nathan asked.

"You mean the attack on the Rich Mansion? Yeah, what about it?" Hot Stuff asked

"You know that what attacked it wasn't human? Right?"

"Yeah, they explained like it was a super-powered force."

Nathan shook his head. "Right, it was a warlock." He gave Hot Stuff a picture of Desmond, as Hot Stuff grabbed on it, and glanced at it. "His name is Desmond Spellman. He took a machine invented by scientists, that sends beings like us to the location it is at. Desmond happens to be one they yanked out, although I believe that wasn't supposed to be the machine's intention."

"What makes you believe that?" Hot Stuff was having a suspicion.

"Well, I wouldn't assume a scientist, has the insanity of sending in non-human entities to their location."

"So what does this all have to do with me?" Hot Stuff demanded.

"You will be assigned on a mission."

Hot Stuff continued to have that suspicion, as he crossed his arms again. "I'm listening."


	3. The Wizard of Justice

Casper gets a hug from Kat as a floating van was right at their window, waiting for him. "Are you sure you'll be okay in the house when I'm gone?" Casper asked Kat with concerned.  
  
"You worry too much, Casper," Kat playfully teased. "I still have my father with me, you know."  
  
"Yeah, but it's uncles I'm more concerned about? Do you think you can deal with them?"  
  
"Don't worry about them, and besides if something goes wrong, I'll use that vacuum my father used on them before."  
  
"As sickening as it sounds, do it if you must."  
  
Kat laughed. "Just go, and do what you have to do."  
  
Casper smiled. "Thanks."  
  
He turned away and floated his way towards the van. He fades inside, and took a seat, in the back, sitting next to Macus. "You're ready?" the driver in a suit asked.  
  
"We're ready, let's move," Macus announced.  
  
The driver replied by flying the vehicle at the speed of light. Casper noticed a file, lying between him and Macus. He picked it up and opened what it appeared to be information on Professor Keenbean.  
  
After reading the file, he was a little amused who this inventor is. "So this Professor Keenbean, was inspired by my father?" He faced Macus, as Macus looked back at him. "J.T. McFadden?"  
  
"Sort of, he was mostly inspired by the early invention, like the Up, and At, Em machine, but not the one that threw him into the Asylum," Macus explained.  
  
"Don't remind me." Casper knows for a fact in what he was talking about.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend, you."  
  
Casper signed. "It's just no one out there knows the truth that my father, was not insane. He did invent the machine that can bring the dead back to life."  
  
"Look, I know how frustrating it is in that a lot of people doesn't know, or may not believe in your father's work, but at least you know, your father up in the heavens know, your friends know, and we know. While others may not know the truth, you don't have to take in what they say because you yourself know that it isn't true."  
  
Casper nodded with a faint smile. "Which I got to ask," Casper turned over to him. "How did you know about us, you know Wendy and me?"  
  
Macus snapped his fingers, as another file appeared right in front him with Casper's name on it. Casper looked into the file, as it revealed a lot of information about him. "We learned about different histories of different ghosts, witches, demons, vampires, etc."  
  
Casper closed the file. "You know, I am honored that you are willing to recruit me for this job, but I'm just a ghost. Sure I may have done some good in the past, but how is that a benefit of me taking down a powerful threat?"  
  
"As much I can understand your doubt, but in times like this, we need someone who has the purest of hearts."  
  
Casper looked right at him, to understand what he means by that.  
  
At Desmond's mansion, the scientists under Desmond's thumb were reactivating the machine, as Desmond watched with his arms crossed. As they reactivated it, the giant portal reappeared before them, causing Keenbean and the other scientists to flee away.  
  
The warlock stood, they're and watched as he waits in anticipation for what is to come. Somewhere down in a fortressed, where witches, and warlocks in an old restaurant. Few of them were talking with one another, as they explained the events in what has happened.  
  
All of a sudden, a portal appeared right before them. They immediately try to make a run for it, but as it grew stronger, they were immediately sucked inside of it.  
  
Moments later, they appeared, right before Desmond as they are confused about their whereabouts. As they scientist all stepped back with fear, as they are forced to deal with more witches. The witches and warlocks faced Desmond in utter amazement to see that he is still alive and well.  
  
"So it is true," one of the witches stated. "The once great and powerful Desmond Spellman has returned."  
  
Desmond nodded his head. "And you shall kneel before me."  
  
"Why should we kneel to you?" one of the warlocks asked.  
  
"Because I am your new Master, and you will be in service to me at once," the sinister warlock demanded with pride.  
  
"Why should respond to a second best like you?" one of them mock as others laughed.  
  
Desmond started to give a fake laughed. "You're right. I forgot that I am only second best. How stupid of me?" Soon everyone started included Keenbean, and the scientist. "You know what, I've got a better idea." Desmond immediately used his powers on the warlock who made that comment about him, as it immediately stopped the laughter, with everyone around him having a look of fear, and shock.  
  
"What are you doing?" the warlock asked, as he was being floated. "I was just joking," he cried out, as he continued.  
  
"Let him go!" one of the witches yelled out. "He didn't mean it."  
  
Desmond wouldn't listen as he continued on. Desmond went on and made a fist which crushed bones of the warlock who teased him. Desmond let him go as the body fell down like a rag doll, as everyone looked in horror at what just happen.  
  
"Just because I'm no longer the best, doesn't mean I still have to power to take care of you low life." Desmond pointed down at the body. "Let that be an example, for all those who aren't taken in by my offer." Desmond gave a cruel smile. "Now shall we continue where we left off?" They all glanced at one another, as they see that they have no choice. They went on, kneel before him in fear as he ordered them to do. "Much better, see how easy it is, when you do as I say."  
  
One of the witches shed a tear, as the tear fell on the dead body.  
  
At his room, Richie was glancing into his computer, as he assumed that he discovered some energy source. "Weird." Richie immediately got a knock on the door. "Come in," he said while not taking his eyes off the monitor.  
  
The door opened as it revealed to be his friends: Gloria Pazinski, Tony, Omar, and Pee Wee. "Hey Richie," Gloria calmly greeted her best friend.  
  
"Hey Gloria," turned away from the monitor screen, and gazed at his friends.  
  
"Hey Huey," the others turned and waved at the giant caged duck.  
  
"We just want to stop by, to see how things are with you?" Gloria knowing very well in what Richie is going through.  
  
"Oh, it's fine," Richie got up from his seat, trying not to worry his friends too much. "Just have a lot to take in, that's all." He calmly approached Gloria.  
  
"I know it must be really hard for you. Knowing that your father is in the hospital fighting for his life, and your professor is taken by a witch."  
  
Richie nodded by what she stated. "Yeah. Say…" Richie began to change the subject. "…I'm kind of glad you came because I was hoping I might let you in on a little secret."  
  
"Sure," Gloria seemed willing.  
  
After Richie explained to them his encounter with Macus, he showed the small chip to them.  
  
"So what you are saying is that you'll be able to contact these creatures, from another dimension?" Gloria seemed a little befuddled.  
  
"How awesome is that?" Tony exclaimed.  
  
"I don't think awesome is the right word I'd be using, Tony," Gloria was trying to get some sense into her shades-wearing friend.  
  
"How can you be so sure, if you can trust them?" Omar asked confusingly.  
  
"In a lot of ways, I don't, considering that we're dealing with supernatural forces, but I have to give it a chance if I'm going to find Keenbean," Richie explained.  
  
"This sounds way too risky, Richie," Gloria wasn't very sure of this. "but I can understand why you are willing to do this, especially after what everything is going on."  
  
"I have to get into the bottom of this."  
  
Gloria nodded in understanding. "Yes you do, and I believe you will find it." Gloria signed. "Take it easy okay."  
  
Richie nodded. "I'll be fine."  
  
Gloria smiled. "Okay." She gave him a hug, as he hugged her back. She stepped back. "Good luck," She turned to the others. "Alright guys, let's go."  
  
They all turned as they begin to leave.  
  
"Bye Huey," Pee Wee waved at the giant caged duck.  
  
"Bye Huey," the others followed.  
  
They opened the door and leave, while Richie stayed behind. He continued to look into the device that was given to him, by Macus.  
  
He pressed a button as Matthew appeared before him which caused Richie to jumped as he dropped the device. Huey was about as nervous as well as Dollar as he hid back inside his fancy dog house.  
  
"Don't be alarmed, Richie. I'm here to help," Matthew tried to calm Richie down.  
  
Richie nodded, not sure if he could believe this supernatural force before him.  
  
Macus and Casper arrived at a normal looking house. The van landed right in front of the place. They stepped out as Casper as he is shown to look confused.  
  
"Not what you expect, huh," Macus stated.  
  
Casper shook his head. "Nope, not at all."  
  
"Come on," Macus said, as he walked towards the entrance, as Casper followed. As they made it through the front door, Macus used his magic for the door, to be opened. With the door, fully opened Casper took a peek inside, and step into what appeared to be an elevator, much to the Friendly Ghost's surprised.  
  
"Going down," Macus pulled down the leaver, as the elevator went down.  
  
"So what do you think?" Macus asked with a slightly smug look.  
  
"So is this like secret headquarters or something?" Casper asked curiously.  
  
"You can say that?"  
  
They finally made it down, where it appeared to be a room, with a huge screen. They made it out the elevator as Casper looked around with some amusement.  
  
He even spotted Richie talking with Matthew, much to an utter shock. "Is that Richie Rich?" Casper couldn't believe his eyes, that he is seeing the world's famous rich kid.  
  
"Yeah about that…" Macus began as Casper was about to approach him.  
  
"Hey Richie, I'm…" Casper was going to offer, Richie's hand only to realize that it was a hologram.  
  
"Unfortunately, Richie isn't really with us, as we are talking with him through a hologram," Macus explained.  
  
"Richie, I'd like to introduce you to Casper McFadden," Matthew putting his hand on Casper's back. Matthew turned to Casper. "Casper… Richard "Richie" Rich, Jr."  
  
"Casper McFadden," Richie felt surprised by that name, as he looked through the hologram in his room, only to find Matthew and Macus, but not Casper. "I've heard stories about him, in my history class. He was the son, of inventor J.T. McFadden, who built a machine that claims to bring the dead back to life."  
  
"Believe it, or not it was true," Casper stated which caused Richie to jump.  
  
"Who said that?" Richie was looking through the hologram.  
  
"Right, I forgot." Casper smacked his head, realizing how impossible it is to see him unless it was a physical interaction.  
  
"My apologizes Richie, you, unfortunately, can't see him," Matthew said before he turned to Casper. "Richie is here to find the energy source, of the machine through his computer, so we can get a sense of where Desmond is hiding." He explained to Casper.  
  
"That's funny that you mention that," Richie announced as he walked toward his computer. "I was going through energy sources around the area until I noticed a massive source of energy, but it immediately disappeared."  
  
"Can you gathered what it was?" Matthew asked with huge curiosity.  
  
"I'm still working on it," Richie announced.  
  
"Once we find Desmond, you know what you have to do," Matthew explained.  
  
Casper nodded. "Right, I sure hope I'm the right ghost for the job," he gave a nervous smile, realizing what he is going to be put up against.


	4. The Attack on Chicago

In his room, Desmond gazed at old photos from his past, of being the greatest witch, before Wendy took over that role. He gave a faint smile on his face, seeing that year after year he was above everyone, and how he was respected by those around him.

He was like a god, to the witches, and they all feared him. He even found some much older images of himself when he was young before he took over that mantle. There were pictures of him surrounded by a group of witches and warlocks, and out of all of them, he had the sorest look on his face, looking extremely out of place.

There was another when he was little, was next to what looks to be his family, as he has a similar expression on his face. He began to ponder as he was starting to have an idea.

"What do you mean, he said that he'll think about it?" Matthew lashed out at Nathan through a hologram inside a small room to what he considered his own personal office.

"He stated that he'll know for certain, if he is willing to join," Nathan tried to explain. "But if you asked me, he doesn't seem to be taken in by it."

Matthew shook his head and close hologram. "Perfect." He sat down and bang his head on the desk.

Casper stood watching the huge screen right before him that has a picture of Desmond on the left side, whereas the right side contains information about him. "Ghost, witches, warlocks?" Casper turned his shoulder as he heard Richie talking whiling continued to type in his computer. "What else has this world come too?"

"I know it seems a lot to take in, but trust it sure it as hell did for me after I passed away," Casper explained.

"Who said that?" Richie jumped out of his seat.

"Oops, I'm sorry. I forget you can't see me." Casper was worried that he might frighten Richie.

"Oh, it's just you?" Richie calmed himself down for a bit, and sit back down. "You know, for a ghost, you don't seem to try to make a bad impression whenever you meet someone."

Casper smirked. "I should say the same thing about you, since you are a rich boy, like the richest in the world."

Richie smiled at the response. "Well, I wouldn't say that makes me the happiest boy in the world."

"Really," Casper leaned his back on the wall. "Why is that might I asked?" Casper seemed intrigued, in what Richie has to say.

"Well…" Richie leans his back in his chair, "…money doesn't really bring you happiness when you have no one to share with a friend." Casper's eyes widened by what he said, seeing how different he really is to other rich kids. It's like he can almost see himself in his place. "Sounds dumb, right?"

Casper smiled. "Of course not," He turned away. "Well, at least you're not someone who is constantly feared by the world around you by your appearance, since you are still alive, and you have a long life ahead of you."

Richie turned to him, as he couldn't believe what he is hearing from a ghost, even though he can't see, but he can hear where he is at specifically. "Wow, you really are not like other ghosts."

Casper shook his head. "Just never found the joy in scaring others. Why do we have to live in a world whose sole purpose is to haunt others? It just doesn't seem right."

"Could this have to do with what happens to you?"

Casper turned back to Richie, in response to what he just said.

They were immediately interrupted by a signal on the screen, as it clearly has sight on Desmond's location.

Casper immediately flew towards the screen, as Richie continued his research.

"It looks like we got a signal?" Macus stated

Matthew rushed out from his room and went into the main hall. "Is there anything that stated where he is at?"

Screen followed up on something as it stated that he is in Chicago again. The screen revealed that Desmond is leading the group of witches.

"It's the rejects," Matthew stated.

"Rejects?" Casper didn't understand what he meant.

"Former members, who attempted to overthrow our master, for their own selfish need, and were kicked out for that reason."

"And now they are working with Desmond? Great pair." Casper replied sarcastically.

Matthew turned to Casper. "It's time."

Casper took a deep breath as he is uncertain about doing this job. "Let's get this show on the road."

That evening, in Chicago, Desmond and the witches made there way in front of a tall building, they took a long stare at that building, and look down as they noticed guards, who haven't seen them, guarding the place.

Desmond turned to one of his new recruited army of witches and nodded. The witch nodded back, and turned her attention on the guards, and zapped all them, as they all collapse to the ground as Desmond, and the others calmly walked towards the front door, opened it where they appeared in the hallway.

The guards inside noticed them, and draw their weapons at them. "Freeze!" one yelled, as one of the others witches zapped him. The rest of the witches began zapping the guards to get out of their way.

Someone in a grey opened the door to the Mayor's office, approaching the Mayor himself, who has two other men in dark suits behind him. "There's a disturbance…" he stopped as he began to notice two witches floating with their broom outside the window. His eyes widened in terror which worried the Mayor.

"What is it?" felt a twinge of fear, as turned a noticed the witches. The two men turned as they draw their guns in shock. One of them aimed their wand, and fire through the window, and aiming at the man who stepped in. The other zapped the two men with the guns.

Desmond walked towards the door, and opened it, with glee. "Mr. Mayor, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Meanwhile, the floating limousine was heading towards the building, as Macus and Casper were having a read on it on where Desmond is located exactly. "That's the building of Mayor in Chicago," Casper stated.

"Alright Casper, do what you got to do," Marcus demanded.

Casper took another deep breath. "Here goes nothing." Casper opened the door and flew out.

"You know Mr. Mayor, I find it rather amusing that someone in the likes of you has risen to power, yet someone like me who has power, has to follow you." Desmond shook his head. "You see I'm am on the verge to change that, as I am going to build a new empire, that will follow my allegiance, starting with you."

"Not to people like you." The Mayor stood up in honor of himself.

Desmond smiled. "You know, I admire people who are willing to stand up for their rights, which is why I like to challenging how long will it take for them to stand down, once their city falls apart."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Look behind you."

The Mayor did what he is told, and gazed in horror, as he noticed the witches are attacking the city and harming innocent civilians.

He turned over. "You can't do that."

"Just stand down, and I promise no harm will come," Desmond asked politely.

"How many times people are going to fall for that when the person who threatened them will continue to proceed?" The mayor turned as Casper appeared with his arms cross in a Superman-like pose. "It's getting kind of old if you ask me."

Desmond had a sudden severe and anger on his face, not expecting to see the one, aside from Wendy, that was an associate of his doomed reputation. "You!"

"Nice to see you again too, Bucko," Casper replied which angered Desmond since that was what he called him during their first encountered. "Okay, he's looking at me, like he is ready to pounce," Casper said in a soft voice just so Desmond can't here as he tried to keep a straight face.

"Just don't lose your cool okay. Try to lure him away from the Mayor." Macus stated through magical communicators.

"Perhaps it would be best if you would like to step outside." Casper flew away hoping he can get Desmond away from the Mayor.

"I'll get him." One of the witches shouted as she was about to leave.

"No," Desmond stopped her in her tracks. "Leave him to me."

Casper floated away as he noticed the city was under attack. Casper decided to float down, to try and save the people, until he got zapped by magic, which caused him to fall to the ground.

"What have we got here?" One of the witches sarcastically said as she and a few others gazed down at Casper having him cornered. "Lost little ghost?"

Casper lifts his head up seeing that he is surrounded, with nowhere to turn. "Don't do touch him." Desmond cut through standing right before Casper. "Proceed in what you were doing," Desmond demanded, and they agreed, as they continued to attack the city.

"Remember what I said, don't lose your cool," Macus said in his magic communicator.

Casper slowly got up, as Desmond stood with his arms crossed, with a very served look. As Casper got up, he got face to face with Desmond. Desmond immediately zapped Casper, shoving him into a building.

Casper wide up to the other side of the building, and fell on his face. He tilted his head up. "I hated when he does that."

Macus in the floating limousine witness Desmond going around the building he threw Casper in. "Alright, while he's not looking, let's go, and save the civilians," Macus told his driver.

"What about Casper?" the driver asked.

"Don't worry, I'll guide while you try to get the civilians away from the chaos.

"Alright," the driver pressed a button as two huge wands came out from the nose of the vehicle, he used one wand to grab hold of the civilian, and drag them to safety, while using the other one attack the witches, as the witches attempt to fight back.

Desmond came around from the building, slowly walking towards the fallen ghost. "You have no idea, how much I wanted to do that, ever since I've been released from the Abyss." Casper got up again and went face to face with Desmond again. "I figured since I am no longer powerful even lay a finger on Wendy, I thought of taking down the next big thing, the accomplish that got her on top."

Desmond zapped Casper again causing the ghost to fly to the air, and land in the middle of the street. Casper lift his head up, as he saw Desmond walking towards him with purpose.

"He's really angry at me. What am I going to do?" Casper asked Macus.

"If he strikes again, try to dodge it, and use one of your ghostly powers."

"Like what scaring him, I'm basically a wimp to him."

"You're a shapeshifter, right?"

"Right."

"Let that be your weapon."

Casper got up, as he prepared for Desmond's next attack. Desmond gave a smug look. "I've got to admit Casper, you truly are something. I attack you, but you still got up thinking you got a chance. Sure you are already dead, but you are still inferior to me, and somebody in your level would run away, but you, you like to stay, in hope that you might save a life. How pathetic you must be." Desmond lifts his hand out, as he was about to strike again.

He blasted again, but this time Casper dodged it, and blew out his thumb, making a giant fist, and flew towards Desmond, and sucker punched towards a building, which caused Casper squeal a little bit, hoping he didn't hurt anybody.

Casper turned as he noticed the Macus had the limousine getting the people to safety while fighting some of the witches, which caused Casper to smile.

Desmond broke out of the building, with a devilish look as he did not expect an attack like that from Casper. Electricity started coming from his body, and he used it to charge directly at Casper, but Casper dodged it again, use the sucker punch again, but Desmond with his magic grabbed hold of it, blasted Casper with his other hand, as Casper fell on his face again.

Desmond slowly approached him again. "You know Casper if you had mind your own business," he crossed his arms, "you wouldn't be in the position you are in, Wendy would've been destroyed, and I would've still been the greatest."

"Then allow me to join in," a voiced said out of nowhere, which befuddled Desmond as he gazed up, and was blasted by huge flames of fire. Hot Stuff appeared as he landed right next to Casper.

Casper got up as he was confused by this mysterious demon. "Who are you?"

Hot Stuff turned to Casper. "I should be asking the same thing about you." Desmond rose up from that blast, which caused the ghost and devil to hold their guard. "Pretty tough for a scrawny old geezer."

"You obviously don't know who you are dealing with," Casper retorted.

"Well for a dead man, you seem pretty handy with that fist of yours," Hot Stuff sarcastically complimented him.

Casper turned to him very awkwardly. "Yeah… but that still isn't going to be enough to stop him."

"Don't worry, my floating friend," Hot Stuff trident magically appeared in his hand. "I got the…" before he continued he was immediately blasted by Desmond, as the demon child flew, and landed in an area where people were dining outside, causing them to panic.

"A demon!" they shouted.

"Great, just to add insult to injury," Hot Stuff stood up. "I'm going to have a group of civilians, running in fear, at it minus well be the best, since they won't be involved in the chaos." Out of nowhere, Casper appeared falling right beside him. "Look, everyone, a ghost!" Hot Stuff shouted, which caused the civilians to run in terror. Casper on the ground gave a frustrated look on Hot Stuff for doing that. "Hey, how else am I supposed to get the people to safety?"

Casper shook his head, as he got up.

"I can't seem to understand your little minds, in trying to interfere with my business," Desmond shouted coming towards them. "And now, I'm sick of it." In his rage, he contains electric source of energy, as he was going to aim it at the two, which caused them duck, and covered, but as the warlock fire, something appeared right in front of them, which so happen to block the attack.

Casper and Hot Stuff were still covered themselves not realizing that the attack was blocked. They uncover and find themselves to be still, at the exact same spot, they were in. They got up and found someone right in front of them who happens to be, a blonde hair girl in a red hoody, black skirt, with red tights, that has black strips, red sneakers, with a broom strap on her back.

Casper's eyes widen in shock, realizing exactly who it is, as does Desmond with that same served look on his face, he had when Casper showed up at the Mayor's building.

"Wendy," Casper said in a soft voice, recognizing his old friend from anywhere. Hot Stuff was befuddled by this appearance, considering that he has never encountered Wendy, but seeing the look on Casper's face says something.

"I'm going to assume, she's on our side."

Macus who was watching on the screen of the limo was also witnessing this, with amazement. "Call in Matthew, I think he is going to be in for a big surprise."

The ghost, witch, and demon, all stood by each other as they all face the warlock, Hot Stuff using executing flames in his arms, and Casper growing two large fists.


End file.
